Hotaru's Home
by keikokufan
Summary: "Di dalam bangunan yang tampak hampir roboh tersebut, Keikoku lahir." [spoiler to vol. 30 chapter 290]


**Hotaru's Home**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : © **Kamijyo Akimine**

 **Warning** : spoiler to vol. 30 chapter 290

* * *

Dulu ada Anna, puteri sulung dalam keluarga. Aroma nasi tanak dan sup hangat selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Oh ya, dan tentu saja rentetan omelannya yang memekakkan telinga. Selama ada Anna, aku tidak ingat pernah ada hari dimana kami kelaparan dan tidak bernaung di bawah atap. Ya, tidak pernah ada.

Dulu ada Anthony, si kutu buku yang tidak pernah mau kalah dariku. Semangatnya menggebu. Cukup tangguh untuk menjadi lawanku. Dua kegiatan utamanya adalah belajar dan bermain jarum. Entah apa yang dia pelajari dari tumpukan buku lapuknya. Entah apa motivasinya. Bila saatnya tiba, bisakah aku melawannya? Baik sebagai musuh maupun saudara?

Dulu ada Angelica. Ekspresi wajahnya datar dan tak banyak bicara. Banyak yang menilai, Angelica memiliki perawakan yang paling mirip dengan mendiang ibunya – Ian – sosok yang konon dipercaya sebagai wanita paling cantik di eranya kala itu. Di antara seluruh penghuni bangunan satu petak tersebut, Angelica-lah yang paling mirip denganku. Terlihat datar dari luar namun bergejolak di dalam. Tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa menduga apa yang kami pikirkan. Ah, lagipula dia tidak takut ulat bulu jadi kami cocok bermain bersama.

Dulu ada Kirian dan Yurian, dua dari kelompok kembar lima dalam keluarga. Bukan main gaduhnya mereka jika sedang berseturu. Persedian beras bisa saja menipis, pun kesabaran Anna yang terkadang bisa juga habis. Namun tak ada hari dimana keduanya kehabisan topik untuk diperdebatkan. Saat perseteruan keduanya memuncak, aku diam-diam menyelinap ke kamar Anthony untuk mengambil penyumpal telinga yang biasa dia pakai saat belajar hingga larut malam. Nah, lalu gantian aku yang jadi sasaran amukannya.

Dulu ada Erian, anggota kelompok kembar lima lainnya. Jujur, tak banyak interaksi yang terjadi di antara kami berdua. Salah satu alasannya mungkin karena hari-harinya yang hampir selalu dihabiskan dengan perihal melerai Kirian dan Yurian. Bahkan Anna-pun terkadang angkat tangan dalam hal tersebut. Sungguh, jika ada pahlawan dalam tragedi perseteruan antarsaudara yang berkepanjangan ini, pastilah dia Erian.

Dulu ada Marian dan Lilian, dua dari kelompok kembar lima yang paling terlihat bagai pinang dibelah dua. Paling sering mendapat surat dari pengagum rahasia. Aku menduga, seiring dengan bertambahnya tinggi badan mereka, tumpukan surat yang mereka terima juga kian menggunung. Tidak seperti Kirian dan Yurian yang bisa berdebat tentang segala hal, Marian dan Lilian hanya berdebat tentang satu hal. Ah, bersaing lebih tepatnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan tentang satu hal yang dipercaya menjadi perihal yang paling sensitif bagi kaum wanita, terutama anak-anak gadis yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan seperti di usia mereka. Ya, berat badan.

Dan tentu saja, dulu ada Yuan. Entah bagaimana aku harus memanggilnya. _Guru_ , _kakak_ atau bahkan..., _ayah?_ Karena panggilan-panggilan tersebut nyatanya belum pernah sekalipun meluncur dari bibirku, aku hanya memanggilnya Yun Yun. Ya...,ya..., tidak perlu ditegaskan lagi. Bahkan lidahku sendiri juga menyadari jika 'Yun Yun' lebih sulit dilafalkan daripada 'Yuan'. Pada akhirnya, Yuan tetaplah Yuan. Akan datang hari dimana kami bertarung sebagai lawan. Setidaknya itu yang kurasakan.

Di dalam bangunan yang tampak hampir roboh tersebut, Keikoku _lahir._ Maka saat aku memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki ke luar tanpa berniat menoleh ke belakang, sesungguhnya, nama tersebut pun siap kutanggalkan.

Tapi dasar Shinrei sialan! Makhluk tak tahu diri yang nyatanya memiliki hubungan darah denganku tersebut terus-menerus memanggilku dengan nama itu. Bahkan setelah berkali-kali kulancarkan hampir seluruh jurus mematikan yang kumiliki untuk menamatkan riwayatnya, bocah keras kepala tersebut tetap menghunuskan pedangnya dan memanggilku dengan nama _Keikoku_.

Sudah berulang-kali kutegaskan padanya, dengan ayunan pedangku yang mengacaukan ritme tarian airnya hingga serbuan lidah apiku yang membabi-buta. Panggil aku Hotaru! Namun Shinrei tetap tak mau tahu.

Kini aku terkapar hampir tak bernyawa dengan sepasang pedang kembarnya yang siap mencerai-beraikanku kapanpun dia mau. Di saat seperti ini, tak bisa kupungkiri, aku merindukan bangunan itu, merindukan rumahku dan seluruh penghuninya yang memanggilku _Keikoku_.

.

.

.

* * * **E N D** * * *


End file.
